


Deserving

by clarkjoekent



Series: Nara Clan adopts Nart [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Danzo is the character death, Gen, he also said i love both of my sons, shikaku said fuck danzo, we all seen it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku and the other clan heads hatch a plan to permanently remove a parasite. Shikaku enlists the help of a few allies to make sure Naruto's future is protected and secure.Companion piece to "Enough".
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Series: Nara Clan adopts Nart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a part two to my fic "Enough". Instead of adding a chapter, I made it a series bc I have some Ideas for the future maybe and it's easier to post completed fics.

Shikaku knew it was going to be an effort on all of the Nara clan to make sure Naruto was loved and cared for while being protected. Even with his little fight in the alley, Jonin and Chunin still tried to test his patience. He held a meeting with whole clan to tell them Naruto was now their ward. 

He made it abundantly clear that it was the entire Clan’s responsibility to watch Naruto and to make sure he is no longer beaten within an inch of his life while just trying to attend school. 

Just to make sure Naruto had the maximum amount of protection he needed, even if it seemed like overkill Shikaku asked someone else to watch Naruto too. The hardest part was to find the elusive shinobi, the rest was embarrassingly easy. 

The Nara found Kakashi hiding in a tree reading a book about shinobi law. Not his usual softcore porn novel. “Hey kid are you doing okay?” 

Kakashi lowered his book and squinted. “No more than usual why?” Shikaku pointed at the book in his hands and raised an eyebrow. A heavy sigh later Kakashi closed his book and jumped down from his perch. “The Hokage won’t let me adopt Naruto. I know I’m not the most level headed right now but he says it’s because I am a vital shinobi and he can’t afford me the necessary parental leave. So I’m reading up on some laws.” 

“Don't worry. I adopted him. Forcefully. Hiruzen had no choice. It helps that I have Yoshino and Shikamaru at home.” Shikaku was glad Kakashi’s face was covered, he couldn’t handle the thought of seeing his disappointed face. 

“Really?” Kakashi looked the same way Naruto did when he found out.

“Yeah. Yoshino is taking him clothes shopping today. Shikamaru told me Naruto was getting abused and forgotten, I couldn't stand by and let it happen.” 

“I know. I can’t count how many people I’ve had to pull off Naruto. I try to clean his apartment and stock food but the Hokage sent me on constant back to back missions. I haven’t had time.” 

“You mean his apartment can be worse?” Shikaku shuddered at the thought of Naruto’s apartment being worse than it was when he kicked the door down to find the kid. 

“He’s usually there when I clean. I try to show him how to pick things up, but he’s just so happy to have visitors that he doesn’t focus. I can’t really fault him for it though and sometimes it’s just better that I clean and let him talk about whatever he wants.” Kakashi shrugged. 

Shikaku winced at the confession. They really haven’t gotten to that point with Naruto which means he’s probably still wary. He still eats like his food is going to be taken and he refuses to let Yoshino make a whole room for him.  He sleeps with Shikamaru who treats this whole thing like a long sleepover. Shikaku knows his son is aware of the situation but he wants to make Naruto feel like he has a friend. It’s sweet and equally as heart breaking. 

“So he knows you well then?” 

“He knows my ANBU mask. He calls me Dog Man. I don’t care. I don’t think I can tell him how I know him. Even if I wanted to.” Kakashi scratched his arm. Shikaku noticed he does that a lot when he talks about he past. Lifting the ban on telling Naruto about his parents was on the long to-do list the Nara had written down.

“Well good. I need you to watch him when he’s not under the safety net of the Nara Clan district. I have some people at the Academy keeping a close eye but I’m not satisfied.” Shikaku put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. He let Kakashi stare at him for a minute, contemplating before he had his answer. 

“Sure.” 

* * *

The next key on the agenda was getting rid of Danzo. The man was surrounded by guards at all times. Shikaku didn’t want to necessarily kill the man but he really wanted him to suffer long and slow like Naruto has. He managed to gather most of the other Clan heads, thanks to Yoshino talking to all the wives, at Inoichi’s house. 

It was less conspicuous. Inoichi also had a large tea room his wife set up, they all fit in the room perfectly. 

“This better be important Nara.” Fugaku growled out. 

“It is. I know each one of us has a problem with Danzo.” Shikaku panned the room, Tsume’s smile was toothy and terrifying. 

“Are we going to kill him? I can let my dogs loose. It’ll be awful.” The Inuzuka laughed, nearly scaring Shibi. 

“No, as much as I would love him dead, I want him to suffer a little. He deserves it.” 

“This is treason Shikaku.” Hiashi hissed, worried ANBU was listening in. 

“The place is sound sealed and I made sure Danzo was closed off in the Hokage’s office, so you don't have to whisper. My Clan makes a bunch of poisons, some take a while to become effective. One destroys chakra lines. One causes blood vessels to explode.” Shikaku had a nice little list of his favorite agony inducing poisons. 

“Undetectable?” Fugaku asked, his eyebrow raised a smile ghosting on his lips. 

“Of course.” Shikaku winked at the Uchiha. He had dug deep into his collection of slow acting poisons and if they managed to get them inside of Danzo, no one would know that it was them. The perfect plan.

“I can use a bug to sneak in his home undetected.” Shibi chimed in, already letting some of his bugs of choice loose. 

“I like the blood vessel one!” Tsume slammed her fist on the table, gathering everyone’s attention, even Shibi’s bugs. 

“That sounds like it’s the most painful.” Choza nodded.

“Good. Shibi, you can use your bugs, I’ll give you the poison. It’ll be effective 24 hours after it’s in his system.” Shikaku smiled. He didn’t think it would be this easy to dispose of Danzo.

“Why are you doing this?” Hiashi didn’t sound accusatory but his attitude was unwanted.

“He thinks all members of my clan have rabies.” Tsume huffed. “Bastard won’t let us near the hospital and I have good Inuzuka medic nin itching to help the overworked nurses.” 

“He refuses to listen to reason about disrupting our beautiful beetle habitat for a building that supplies weapons to other villages. Using our clan land for something so atrocious.” Shibi’s bugs were buzzing, feeding off his anger.

“He made sure the Uchiha clan has no power in meetings and in protecting this village.” 

“Danzo keeps talking to members of the Yamanaka clan behind my back, to join his organization.” 

“He’s made fools of us and this village. He has our Hokage wrapped around his finger. He took important funds from multiple organizations, some of which helped kids who lost their families, to fund some war group. He’s scum.” Shikaku borrowed a line from Kakashi while they walked to the Nara house to see Naruto. Scum is the best word for Danzo, next to parasite. 

“Alright, I get it. I will comply and support.” Hiashi put his hands up in defeat. 

“I’ll do it tonight.” Shibi held his hand out for the poison and Shikaku gladly placed it in his palm. 

* * *

“Naruto honey, come on out I want to take you clothes shopping.” Yoshino opened her son’s door. Naruto and Shikamaru were playing shogi, or Shikamaru was playing and Naruto was trying to learn. 

“I don’t need new clothes! I’m fine!” Naruto smiled but he looked panicked. 

“Naruto you only have three outfits.” 

“I have more at home.” 

“Shikaku and Kakashi are going to clean out your apartment and bring your stuff here. I know for a fact you only have three outfits.” Yoshino crossed her arms.

“You better listen to her Naruto. Make it easy on us all.” Shikamaru whispered. 

“You’re coming with me too young man.” Yoshino grabbed both of the kids and pushed them out of the room and to the door. Wrangling Naruto into his shoes was hard enough without Shikamaru complaining.  Yoshino got them out of the house and to the store without further incident. She made sure to hold Naruto’s and Shikamaru’s hands so they won’t get separated. Naruto likes to bolt when he gets the chance. 

“Okay boys. Here’s your section. I want Naruto in something other than a track suit.” Yoshino let go of her sons and let them look. 

“I don’t have any money for this.” Naruto whispered to Shikamaru. 

“I think mom is paying. Right, Mom?” 

"I can't pay her back yet." Naruto's voice rose an octave.

It broke Yoshino’s heart listening to Naruto's panicked voice. “Naruto, sweetheart, no 5 year old is able to earn any money in this village. Shikaku and I are more than happy to pay for everything. Even when you are 18 and are fully capable of working. We are your family and we won’t ever make you pay.” She watched Naruto’s blue eyes water, the situation finally setting in.

“You mean it?” 

“Of course. I swear.” Yoshino held out her pinky and Naruto completed the promise. “Now go get some clothes.” 

By the time they were done shopping Naruto had a hefty supply of bright orange and blue clothes, a few pairs of shoes and jacket. Shikamaru just wanted a new jacket and a pair of shoes, he hated the hassle of trying clothes on. 

“Yoshino, can we get some food? I’m hungry.” Naruto asked. 

“Sure let’s get some ramen.” Yoshino walked her boys to Ichiraku’s. 

* * *

Shikaku took a deep breath before he unlocked Naruto’s apartment door. He estimated the distance from the door to all of the nearest windows so he could open them without dying. 

He activated his Black Spider Lily jutsu and opened all the windows at once. The cool fall breeze blew through the apartment, airing it out a little. 

“This is what happens when I don’t clean every day.” Kakashi jumped through an open window and into the apartment. “Three weeks and he gets no help.” 

Shikaku dropped the box of trash bags on the table and threw Kakashi a pair of gloves. “The Hokage assumed that since you survived at 5, Naruto could too.” 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “My case is so far removed from Naruto’s. I had a father for 5 years to help me. He had no one.” 

“I told him that.” Shikaku shrugged. He opened the fridge and elected to just trash everything. The ramen cups Naruto had saved in the cabinets were important to the kid according to Kakashi so that was the only food they saved. 

While Shikaku worked on the kitchen Kakashi packed up Naruto’s room. It made the Copy Nin angrier the more he gathered Naruto’s tattered clothes and rusty ninja tools that he most likely got from the training grounds. 

Shikaku checked in on Kakashi, feeling the air in the whole apartment thicken with chakra. Naruto’s room was super charged thanks to Kakashi’s anger. 

“Don’t worry Kakashi. He’s safe now and he’s loved. The people behind this will suffer for it whether it’s now or when he gets old enough to learn the truth.” Shikaku sat on Naruto’s small bed next to Kakashi. 

“He’s not the kind of person to seek revenge. He’s too caring and loving of this world despite everything he’s been through.” Kakashi sighed. “All I had to do was give him food and he told me he’d protect me with his life when he finally became the Hokage.” 

“Big dreams.” Shikaku closed his eyes, remembering Minato at 24, young and dangerous. He changed things for the better in this village and he was taken far too soon. 

“I just worry he trusts too easily. All it’ll take is one of those Jonin to lure him into a spot in the woods to finish what they started.” Kakashi stood up and faced Shikaku. “I want to get Gai involved, to teach him some taijutsu so he can protect himself if we are gone.” The fundamentals of taijutsu wasn't really taught until the kids got older. Kakashi was again, a special case. 

“I trust Gai. He can come over and teach both my kids. Shikamaru told me he was scared to fight because he didn’t know how.” Shikaku liked the idea of one of the best taijutsu users in the village giving both kids a one on one course. Maybe Gai’s positive attitude will be infectious. 

They finished packing and cleaning before the sun completely set. Shikaku tried to convince Kakashi to come home with him but he claimed he had a mission in the morning and he wanted to pack and sleep while he could. The Nara knew he was lying but he didn’t push it. 

When Shikaku got home both of his kids were sitting on the front stoop waiting for him. Before Naruto came into their lives Shikamaru was hard to find, usually in his room trying to read some strategy book he stole from his office. It made Shikaku happy, just seeing his son be more active thanks to Naruto's influence. 

“Hey boys, how was your day?” Shikaku let the kids drag him into the house, Naruto filling him in on his new clothes. 

“We also ate ramen for lunch, I usually only eat the kind from the cups, did you save them?” Naruto spoke a mile a minute, worried Shikaku was going to cut him off. 

“I saved them all. The ones that weren’t expired that is.” Shikaku pulled the scroll out that held all of Naruto’s meager possessions. “You need a room to hold all of them and your new clothes.” 

Naruto tensed up and frowned. Shikaku took Naruto’s hand and led him through the house and into the previously named guest room. Yoshino and Shikaku had made the room up for Naruto when he first came into the house. Shikamaru got all the kids from the sleepover to paint little things on the walls, a few frogs, hearts, and sweet things.  Even Fugaku’s kid Sasuke, joined in, painting a very large dinosaur at the head of Naruto’s bed. 

Naruto had yet to see it, his fear of getting kicked out prevented him from doing so. Yoshino wanted to make sure he had his belongings to make the room his own. Shikaku knelt down to level with the blonde. 

“What’s wrong Naruto?” 

“I think this is all a dream. I’ve never had someone besides Dog Man who cared, and even he had to leave me sometimes.” Naruto sniffled.

“It’s not a dream I swear. Yoshino, Shikamaru, and I love you. You are and always will be a part of this family.” 

“What if you get tired of me?” 

“We will never get tired of you. You might make some mistakes or get in trouble but you’re a kid. It’s a part of growing up and I’ll be a terrible father if I didn’t help you.” Shikaku watched Naruto’s attitude shift, the worry that had been ghosting across the kid’s face finally disappeared. 

“Promise?” Naruto held his pinky out and Shikaku mirrored the gesture. 

“On my life. Now, your room awaits.” Shikaku stood up and opened the door. Naruto eased into the room and looked around, stopping on the little murals his friends drew. Shikaku was ready for the tears, as soon as they started falling the Nara was by his side. 

* * *

Kakashi swung by the Nara compound a day later after with Gai hot on his heels. Gai was practically vibrating with excitement, totally on board with teaching all of Naruto’s and Shikamaru’s friends taijutsu. 

Shikaku had mentioned to the other parents that Gai was going to be training Naruto and Shikamaru and naturally they wanted in. 

“I was surprised when Kakashi came to me and asked me for this huge favor!” Gai smiled at the group of kids waiting for Gai to finish talking to the parents. 

“I’d like my son to have a head start on something. Kami knows it’s not going to be reading seals.” Tsume laughed. 

“I swear I’ll give them all the knowledge I have without going overboard! If not I’ll do 600 laps around the village on my hands!” Gai struck his famous pose and turned to the excited kids. “Let’s go outside!” The kids followed him out, they all had massive smiles on their faces. 

Kakashi winced and let Gai take the kids alone. 

“Thanks for suggesting Gai. He should be an academy teacher.” Shikaku nudged the uncomfortable shinobi next to him. 

“Funny, everyone tells him that. He wants to be a Jonin instructor instead.” Kakashi shrugged. 

“What about you?” Inoichi asked, his attention directed away from Ino kicking Gai to Kakashi. 

“I don’t like being out of the village for too long. I asked the Hokage to allow me to be an ANBU instructor, at least until I can train another Captain to take my place. It’ll be a few years.” Kakashi watched Gai as he got beat up by a group of 5 year olds.

“I think Naruto will be okay for a while.” Shikaku smiled. The blonde was laughing and having fun, something he probably has never done without feeling the dread of getting beaten up in an alley. 

“Just to be safe. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma have been trying to get me out of ANBU for a year now. It’s time.” Kakashi gave the group a wave and left in a cloud of smoke. 

“Gai is getting his ass kicked.” Tsume pointed to the scene outside. 

“So much for him teaching.” Fugaku frowned. His own son standing off on the side, not willing to kick the teacher while he was down. 

* * *

It took a few days of nervous waiting to see if their plan had failed but thankfully Danzo had fallen hard to the poison Shibi snuck into his system. Like Shikaku had predicted everyone who knew about Danzo’s illness thought it was something he ate or a jutsu backfire. 

What he didn’t predict was the fallout from it all. Danzo fell into a coma and while the Hokage made sure Tsunade was the one overseeing his friend, Tsunade wasn’t too keen on healing Danzo. 

She had revealed Danzo’s arm during a check up, which was covered in stolen Sharingan eyes. The whole medical crew assumed that the eyes were the problem so they amputated. Fugaku found out about the whole arm and threatened to let the knowledge go public unless the eyes were returned to the Uchiha clan. 

Hiruzen complied and Danzo eventually went into cardiac arrest, he was declared dead a minute later. 

Shikaku and the rest of the clan heads would be lying if they said they mourned the loss of Danzo and didn’t throw a small private party at the Uchiha compound’s protected meeting room. 

* * *

As a special treat to celebrate having Naruto for 6 months, and the one week anniversary of Naruto calling Yoshino and Shikaku his mom and dad, Shikaku bought Naruto and his friends an unlimited amount of ramen at Ichiraku’s. Kakashi and Gai joined in at the end, Kakashi pressing a package into Shikaku’s arms. 

“I found this a while ago and I think he deserves it.” Kakashi whispered in the Nara’s ear. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a picture of his parents. Kushina was pregnant with him at the time. Minato-Sensei gave me a copy.” 

Shikaku blinked a few times, the shock of Kakashi handing something he thought to be precious over to Naruto, was a lot to digest. “Don’t you want this?” 

“I have a few random pictures laying around. He deserves to know who they are.” Kakashi smiled and moved to say hi to Naruto. The kid is still calling him Dog Man. 

After talking to Yoshino, Shikaku gave Naruto the gift and told him about his birth parents. 

Hiruzen be damned, Kakashi was right the kid deserved to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas or hcs you want to see in future works for this series you can find me on tumblr - @shikakunaras. I love to talk about this concept.


End file.
